


Sanders Sides Smut requests

by DeathEater72



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Begging, Dom/sub, First Time, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painplay, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathEater72/pseuds/DeathEater72
Summary: Sanders sides smut requests!I'm trying to improve my smut writing so just request what you want and I'll write it
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit | Janus (Sanders Sides), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Hey Ladies and Gentle-Them!

This is a book for Sanders sides smut requests

Things I will do:

\- Begging

\- Praise Kink

\- Degradation Kink

\- Daddy Kink

\- Public Sex

\- Semi-Public Sex

\- Tentacle Sex

\- Omorashi

\- Dom/sub

\- Dirty Talk

\- Sex Toys

\- Bondage

\- Phone Sex

\- Overstimulation

\- Orgasm Denial

\- Impact Play

\- Pain Play

\- Shower Sex

\- Piercings

\- Trans Characters

\- I'll also write some with more plot if you want

\- and more

What I **won't** write:

\- Vore (I don't understand it)

\- Unsympathetic Remus or Janus (Unless it is part of a scene that isn't real)

\- Rape (I'll write past rape or implied rape as part of a story but I won't write just a sex scene that is rape)

\- OC characters or Insert Reader

Pairing that I am most comfortable writing:

\- Dukeceit (Remus x Janus)

\- Dukexiety (Remus x Virgil)

\- Anxeit (Virgil x Janus)

\- Remrom (Remus x Roman) (I'll write them as both brothers or not, just specify in your request)

\- Intrulogical (Remus x Logan)

\- Analogical (Virgil x Logan)

\- Rociet (Roman x Janus)

\- Anxcietmus (Virgil x Janus x Remus)

\- Intruloceit (Remus x Logan x Janus)

\- Remromloceit (Remus x Roman x Logan x Janus)

\- Remromanxceit (Remus x Roman x Virgil x Janus)

\- I'll write other ships that you request but they might be shorter and less detailed

I'm new to this so hopefully, with time my writing will improve.

Thanks for all the help,

M


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Janus decide that they want to take the next step in their relationship.  
> Virgil gets a little anxious but Janus is there to help him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by FrostbiteTheWolf  
> I hope you like it

Virgil and Janus have been dating for a few weeks now and they're ready to take the next step. They had been laying in bed together when Virgil suggested the idea. Janus had been reading and Virgil was scrolling through Tumblr. Janus could tell Virgil was nervous about something but decided to wait for Virgil to tell him himself.

Out of nowhere, Virgil turns to Janus. "I wanna have sex."

Janus looks up from his book and doesn't know what to say "Um, right now?"

Virgil blushes "N-no, not right now but maybe sometime soon."

Janus smiles and kisses Virgil's cheek "I love you, Kitten, I'll have sex with you whenever you're ready" 

Virgil blushes more "Can we do it tomorrow? After our date?"

The deceitful side smiles more and kisses Virgil again "Anything for you Darling. I can't wait"

They fall asleep with Virgil cuddled into Janus' chest and Janus' strong arms holding him close.

The next afternoon, they're on a picnic stargazing. When they're done Janus leans over to Virgil and kisses him sweetly.

"Are you still up for sex today?" Virgil blushes darkly and nods his head making Janus smile.

Janus stands up and sinks them into his bedroom and pulls Virgil onto the bed with him. Janus kisses Virgil and starts rubbing him through his pants. 

Janus smiles when Virgil's eyes flutter shut at the feeling of Janus touching him, even if it was just through his clothes. Virgil whines when Janus stops.

"Don't worry baby I'm just taking my shirt off" Virgil blushes when he looks up at Janus' naked chest.

Janus's chest was speckled with a few scales across one side of his body. He was also a lot more in shape than people noticed. It's not like Virgil had never seen Janus without his shirt on, in fact, Janus took his shirt off a lot when he sleeps and cuddles with Virgil but the anxious side never gets used to seeing how beautiful his boyfriend was.

Janus laughs when he sees Virgil's blush "Do you see something you like?" Virgil's blush darkens and Janus leans down and kisses him again. 

"Vee, do you promise to tell me if you're uncomfortable?"

"Of course Jay." Nervous and embarrassed "I'm definitely not uncomfortable right now. You can keep going."

The snake-like side smiles at Virgil and unzips Virgil's hoddie and pushes up his shirt to show his stomach and chest.

Janus leans down and kisses Virgil's chest "You're so beautiful, Vee"

Virgil makes a squeak at the praise and rolls his hips up into Janus' chest. Janus smiles and starts taking Virgil's pants off.

"Does my little Emo have a praise kink?" Virgil blushes more at the observation 

"Janus stop teasing me" Virgil summons some lube and hands it to Janus blushing "I'm already embarrassed so stop making this harder"

Janus wants to hit himself in the face, Virgil was right he shouldn't be teasing Virgil so much for their first time. Janus stops his thoughts in their tracks and looks at Virgil.

"Baby, is this your first time ever?" Janus asks and Virgil covers his own face with his hands.

"It's my first time with another person. Not all of us used to date a sex addict like Remus"

"You know me and Remus have never dated. We're just close friends"

Virgil looks at his boyfriend "I could hear you guys having sex almost every other night"

Janus blushes at that "We were really close friends"

Virgil moves his hands away from his face and starts trying to cover himself with his jacket.

Janus sighs "Baby I don't mind that you're a virgin. Now that I know this is your first time I'll try to make it special. As long as you still want this, of course"

Virgil sighs "I do still want to do this with you Janus but can we just get to it already?"

The snake side laughs at that "So impatient but I can never say no to you." Janus waves his hand and the rest of their clothes disappear.

Embarrassed by being naked so quickly, Virgil tries to cover himself but Janus is quick to stop him.

"Don't cover your beautiful body Darling" He warms up the lube and pours some onto his fingers and positions them at Virgil's hole.

Janus leans down and starts kissing at Virgil's neck as he pushes a finger into Virgil.

Virgil is holding his moans back and Janus seems to think that's something he shouldn't be doing. Janus adds a second finger and starts moving them in and out of Virgil.

Virgil can't help but moan at that a little, quickly blushing at the embarrassing sound he made. Janus picks up on his embarrassment and licks over the bruise he was biting into Virgil's neck.

"You don't have to be embarrassed by your beautiful sounds baby, in fact, I think you should be a little louder" 

Right when he says that his fingers collide with Virgil's prostate making the anxious side moan loudly making Janus smile.

"That's what I like to hear" Janus starts making out with Virgil and fucking his fingers in and out of Virgil's ass.

Virgil whines and moans into Janus' mouth. Janus grabs Virgil's cock and starts jerking him off in sync with the rhythm of the fingers in his ass.

Virgil is a moaning mess under Janus "Janus stop, please. I'm gonna come before you ever have a chance to fuck me"

Janus just takes a moment to watch Virgil. Seeing his boyfriend in so much pleasure is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen

Janus snaps out of his trance "My bad. Sorry Baby" Janus slowly pulls his finger out and lines his dick up to Virgil's hole. Janus leans down close to Virgil. "Are you ready?"

Virgil gives Janus a nod and that's all Janus needs to slowly push into Virgil. He kisses Virgil deeply until he's all the way inside Virgil.

"Tell me when you're ready for me to move"

"I-I'm ready, just move please"

Janus smiles and starts rocking into Virgil listening to his beautiful noises. Janus reaches between them and starts stroking Virgil's cock

"You're so beautiful, Darling. I'm gonna speed up now" He starts fucking Virgil harder and letting out moans of his own "You're so tight Vee, it feels so good. Are you close"

Virgil whines at the praise again "Y-Yeah Baby, I'm so close. I just need a little more" gasping for breath.

Janus starts hitting Virgil's prostate dead on and listens to his boyfriend's broken moans. Janus speeds up as he's getting closer to his own orgasm. 

"I'm gonna cum baby. Can you cum with me?" Janus watches as Virgil nods quickly because he can't speak anymore.

"You're so beautiful Virgil. You're my beautiful boy. You feel so good. Cum for me, do it now"

Janus keeps going until he feels Virgil clench down on him and sees Virgil release all over himself. Janus cums deep inside his boyfriend feeling Virgil's ass milking him of his release. Janus falls forward and kisses Virgil deeply, still stroking him through his orgasm.

Janus leans to Virgil's ear and whispers sweet things to him. "You did so good Baby. I felt so good and you looked beautiful. I love you so much" Janus slowly pulls out of Virgil despite Virgil's whining for him to stay.

Janus chuckles a little "I have to clean us up, Baby. As much as I would love to stay in your perfect, tight hole forever I just can't" Janus then conjures a rag and cleans Virgil up. "I just want to tell you that you did so well and thank you for letting me be your first time. I love you"

Virgil sits up and hugs Janus "I love you too Baby. You are the only person I would ever want my first time with"

Janus smiles and waves his hand cleaning the sheets and summons underwear on both of them. He then pulls Virgil close to him and kisses him sweetly.

When Janus pulls back he sees Virgil yawn "I guess that means it's time for bed. I love you my little sleepy kitty"

Virgil glips him off and cuddles into his chest quickly falling asleep. Janus kisses the top of his head and falls asleep with him.

Yeah, they're definitely doing that again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus, Virgil, and Janus do a scene with their boyfriend Roman.
> 
> Roman wanted to be used and hurt and his boyfriends are more than happy to indulge him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fairyplumprincess: "Do you think you might be interested in Remromanxceit and they’re doing an BDSM scene where the dark sides are pretending to be unsympathetic so that they can play with degradation and pain play with sub Roman?"
> 
> I hope you like it <3

Roman was walking along the border of the light and dark side when he feels someone watching him.

Roman looks around but doesn't see anyone "Who- Who's there?"

Roman hears laughing and then he feels arms wrap around him. Roman's already getting hard at the idea of his boyfriends using him but he's determined to stay in character.

Roman tries to sound more scared than aroused "Who are you?"

The arms tighten around him and he hears Janus' voice next to his ear "I don't know if you noticed but you're trespassing on dark side property. Are you lost little light side?"

"N-no I'm fine. Can you let go of me now?" 

Janus laughs again "I think you need to be punished for trespassing" At that, Janus sinks them both into Janus' bedroom.

Virgil is there laying on Janus' bed with Remus between his legs. Virgil is holding the creative side down and listening to him choke on the dick in his mouth. Virgil is moaning loudly and smiles when he opens his eyes to see Roman ad Janus staring at him.

Virgil pulls Remus off of his dick for a second to let him catch his breath and let him know that the scene is starting "Hey Jan, whatcha got there"

Janus smiles "I found this little light side wandering around our property. I thought maybe you could help me with his punishment"

Remus turns around to look at them and Roman can't hold back his moan when he sees Remus' face with his chin covered in drool and his hair a mess.

Remus smirks "I think you found a slut" Roman blushes when Remus looks him up and down slowly and licks his lips.

Remus laughs when he sees Roman's blush "Are you embarrassed whore? I think you were wandering on our side because you wanted someone to find you. You needed to be fucked in a way that only a dark side can give you." Remus laughs again when he hears a loud moan from Roman and sees that Janus had reached around and started rubbing at Roman's clothed cock.

They can all hear Janus whispering into Roman's ear "Is that what you want slut? You wanna be fucked and hurt?"

Roman tries to stay in character "N-no, please don't, I'm a good boy, I don't want this"

Janus laughs lowly in Roman's ear "I know when people are lying, little one, and you definitely are" He licks the shell of Roman's ear causing the light side to shudder.

Virgil looks past Remus to see Roman's blushing form. Virgil laughs a little to himself "The bitch is already hard. Is that all it takes, little prince? You just need a little dirty talk and someone to rub your cock to make you hard and desperate?" Roman closes his eyes and grinds his ass into Janus' slowly hardening dicks making everyone else laugh at him.

Remus is the first to stop laughing "How are we going to punish the little slut? I have some ideas"

Janus levels his voice and calmly asks Roman what his color is. 

"It's green, so green" Roman replies shakily and grinds his hips back into Janus again making Virgil and Remus laugh at him

Remus stands up and walks over to Roman "I think we need to teach our little slut some manners. He interrupted Virgil's blowjob so he should make it up to him. It's only fair right?" Remus pulls Roman over to the bed and shoves his head into Virgil's crotch. "Make him feel good bitch"

Roman quickly takes Virgil into his mouth. He takes it as far as he can and then he pulls off so he's just sucking on the head. He sticks his tongue out and runs it along the veins underneath Virgil's dick. Roman moans when Virgil tugs on Roman's soft hair.

"Fuck, Re, he's a natural." Virgil holds Roman by his hair and starts fucking into his mouth.

Remus smiles and vanishes Roman's clothes. "This was a great find Janus, he really is a natural slut" Roman whines when he realizes Remus made him naked.

Remus laughs and slaps Roman's ass hard making Roman moan.

Remus laughs again and then starts mocking him more "Oh does the little slut like pain? Do you want me to hurt you?"

Roman is way too aroused to keep up the roleplay and starts begging for Remus "Please please Re, hit me again, it felt so good"

Virgil grabs Roman's head and pushes him back onto his cock "Sluts don't talk, now suck my dick and maybe you'll get a reward"

Roman moans and starts sucking Virgil just the way he likes it "Shit, fuck yeah slut. Take my cock, you fucking love having me down your throat. Make me cum, bitch." Virgil speeds up and Roman sucks him until Virgil comes down his throat. Roman swallows all of the cum and then feels someone pull him up by the back of his neck. 

Janus was the one who pulled him up but Remus was the first to talk. Remus walked around in front of Roman and grabs the prince's dick roughly. "You did so good sucking Virge. Do you want a reward for being such a good bitch? Do you want to come?" Roman nods his head quickly making Remus laugh and slowly starts to stroke Roman dick "Answer me out loud slut or it's not gonna happen"

Roman pouts "Please make cum" starts fucking into Remus' hand "Please make me cum all over myself like a needy bitch"

Remus smiles and speeds up "Ok little slut, go on and cum. Do it, cum like a bitch" At that Roman cums all over Remus' hand but Remus doesn't stop stroking Roman dick roughly.

Roman starts trying to move away from Remus "Sir it hurts. Stop it! Stop!" 

Remus doesn't stop. "Tell me what your favorite color is and I'll stop," He tells Roman

Roman shakes his head no and mumbles, out of breath "I'm green"

"Get on your knees on the bed" Remus commands. Virgil gets up as Roman crawls to the middle of the bed.

Janus shoves three fingers into Roman's ass and quickly finds his prostate. Roman howls at the overstimulation.

Remus pulls Roman's hair hard and talks close to Roman's ear "You're going to be a good boy for Janus, right? Are you going to let him fuck you and take his pleasure from your whore ass?"

Roman whines and starts fucking himself on Janus' fingers "I'm a good boy, Janus please fuck my ass and cum inside me. I'm only good for being your cumdumpster!"

With that Janus pulls out his fingers and shoves his whole dick into Roman's tight ass. Roman yells and tears form in his eyes.

Remus laughs and pulls Roman's hair harder "Are you crying slut? Is Janus ripping your ass apart? Tell me how it feels." Remus licks up Roman's tears and Janus fucks him faster.

Roman is so horny and out of breath. This scene couldn't be going better. "It hurts so bad but it feels so good."

Remus smiles and pulls his dick out "Ro can you show me what hand sign you do if you need me to stop when you can't talk?" Roman nods and snaps his fingers twice. Remus sits in front of him and starts stroking his dick in Roman's face. "You're gonna come untouched with Janus fucking your ass and me fucking your throat. Now open wide" Roman opens his mouth wide and lets Remus start to fuck his face.

Remus moans softly "You were right V, he's a natural cock suck. His throat was just made to get fucked by me"

Virgin walks over and leans down to Roman's ear "You're doing so good Darling, you're such a good whore for us. Re wants you to come without anything touching your pathetic cock. We would be so happy and proud of you if you could do it. I can see how hard you are."

Remus starts fucking Roman's throat harder and Janus grabs Roman's hips hard enough to bruise while Roman whines into Remus' crotch.

Virgil just keeps talking into Roman's ear "Janus is so close, your slutty ass is making him feel so good and you should see Remus' face, he's in heaven because of your tight throat. I know you can cum for us, you don't need us to touch your pathetic little cock."

Remus and Janus pound into Roman's willing body, both are so close to release. 

Virgil whispers more commanding in Roman's ear "Roman you're going to cum in 3 seconds. 3... 2... 1..." On one Virgil reaches down, grabs Roman nipples roughly, and bites hard into Roman's shoulder. Roman screams into Remus' dick and cums all over the bed. Janus and Remus cum at the same time into his throat and ass. 

When they let go Roman collapses on the bed and Remus and Virgil quickly pull the little sub into their laps.

Remus kissed all over Roman's face "You did so good my prince. We are so proud of you." Virgil kisses both of his boyfriends and rubs his hand softly along Roman's sides.

Janus walks in with water for his boyfriends. He has Roman sit up and holds the glass to Roman's lips. "Drink, Darling"

Roman drinks the water while his boyfriends praise him. Janus sits down next to them and takes the glass when Roman is done with it. The snake-like side conjures a rag and starts cleaning Roman and massaging his sore body parts. Janus cleans the sheets and gets in the bed to cuddle with his beautiful boyfriends. 

They'll talk to Roman about the scene tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a few days to write...


End file.
